It Hesitates
by anabasis
Summary: If he offered him wings... would he take them, knowing they had already been clipped?


Warnings: Gin being… well, Gin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of these characters.

A/N: No real butterflies were harmed in the making of this fic.

* * *

><p>It hesitated. They all did, but instead of a sick feeling of pride, all Gin felt was sorrow. The butterfly seemed to hang in the air, a scant inch from his fingertip, its wings beating softly, never making noise or even stirring the air. It would have had an undetectable presence to Gin if it had any other choice. It had been sent to him and could not leave until it had passed along its message, and yet it seemed to weight the consequences. Would it be worth it? Would it do its job and be along its way or would Gin smite the small, fragile creature once it had given him the message? What would happen if it denied him and escaped into the great expanse above. Surely it would have to light upon some perch eventually, and would the fox be there to snatch it up for its break for freedom? Was there such thing as freedom when it came to Gin, even through death?<p>

Of course, the Captain knew that the butterfly wasn't thinking that. It was simply being one of Kuchiki's stubborn messengers. Making Gin ASK before it landed. Oh well, he'd bother the man later for this. But no, his drifting mind was more on his Vice-captain's thoughts than a Hell's Butterfly.

"Would ya tell me what he wants 'fore I crush ya?" The small insect landed on his fingertip after a final moment. With the time of the meeting given it fluttered away, only to find itself on the floor. Shinshou's blade rested beside it against the cool wood flooring, the wings freed from its back floating softly to the ground and landing in the out-stretched palm of Ichimaru Gin.

"Ya should 'ave seen that comin'! Only got yerself ta blame."

The perpetual smile on Gin's face softened for a moment as he peered over at Kira, hard at work at his Captain's desk. His hand flew over the paper, pen clutched softly, but there was a tenseness around him. His reiatsu was steady, but drew away from Ichimaru, hesitating just out of reach. He acted ignorant to the cruelty a few feet away, but was paying attention to every detail. One did not ignore the movements of such a sly creature as the fox-like Captain.

They both knew he wasn't talking to the butterfly. Kira Izuru had no way to know what exactly Gin was talking about, but knowing his Captain (as well as anyone ever could), he'd soon find out. Something would happen and those words would echo about in the blonde's skull. Taunting. Always playing and dancing away. Gin, while twisted, looked out for Kira in his own way. It was a warning after all, a dark foreboding one, but this way Gin could say "I told you so" and Kira would have to admit that he did. One simply took what was given when it came to the fox. Even if it was only cutting words and a flightless butterfly.

Then again… Kira's blue eyes landed on the two, beautiful wings that laid softly in Gin's palm. A single index finger stroked the wings softly, petting gently as to not to shatter them.

A small, chastising smile crossed his face as the Third Division's Captain crushed the thin wings in his hand with a swift, iron grip. He could always hope. When his Captain finally reached whatever goal he sought after, Kira could only hope he'd be offered wings. The wings to escape the man before him, cross-legged and completely content with the world around him. At least he was safe from losing any. Sometimes he felt like a caged bird, but there were no bars around him. Gin had long ago clipped his wings and tossed him to the floor to beg at his feet for mercy and salvation. While not a true god, only one by title, Ichimaru was capable of the wrath of those in mythology's tales.

"Ne, 'Zuru. Ain't ya got some mo' work to do?"

"Hai, Captain. Gomenazai, Captain." He dropped his crystal blue eyes to the papers, thin hand once again moving swiftly across the parchment, signing where necessary, filling out reports, dotting i's and crossing t's. For now, he would stay as close to the flame as he dared, always hesitating, always waiting for the day his Captain would tell him to come that last inch closer. Kira had no illusion that he'd come away unscathed, hell, he knew he wouldn't make that last break for freedom. He'd already been broken and tamed by the fox's hand and he knew that he would die by it too.


End file.
